It's a Dog's World Literally!
by BananaShima
Summary: On his way home, Nanashima is cursed by a witch! But not just any curse... one that turns him into a dog! A new student also getting unwillingly dragged into this mess, will they both have enough time to figure out how to change Nana back before he stays a cute little corgi forever?


There was a lot passing his mind at that moment. Watching how his shadow shook and changed with his walking figure, the orange light pooling around his body to create the elongated dark shape. What he had to make for dinner, when his little sister was coming back from their grandmother's house, had he finished his homework. A lot of thoughts for a sleepy Thursday afternoon.

He parted his lips, threw his bag over his shoulder and yawned loudly. His free arm waved stretched freely as he exhaled. He contently hummed and cleared his head of all the unwanted thoughts. As his eyes sleepily blank open, they transfixed on the swaying figure walking towards him on the opposite side of the road. He recognised the girl vaguely, she was in his grade - A- A... why did 'A' come to mind. Alice? Amy...? Ayumi? None of those struck a nerve, he stressed his eyes, honing in on the girl. Long hair - excessive if you asked Nanashima, imagine the drain in her shower. Bright, bright Persian eyes. Skin as clear and pale as fine china. The petite structure of her face made it seem as if she'd been crafted delicately from a white jade and tirelessly polished for days on end.

Her body, a pathetic structure to support her... ahem... extremities. It was a wonder she could loaf around that instrument bag. Being proportionate probably outweighed being fertile - the only thing that could counter her "femininity" would be her child bearing hips. Even though their school had just begin to wear their Winter uniform - despite being somewhat warm still, she was still shapely indeed. Yet, as much as her could admire her body and face effortlessly, for the life of his he couldn't recall a name - or a personality for that, had he never spoken to her?

The girl tucked a strand of long midnight black hair behind her ear and glanced over at the boy glaring at her from the other side of the street. When they had made a brief moment of eye contact, Nana realised he was probably leering. Caught up in a moment of brief panic when her noticed her concerned expression as she parted her lips as if to say something to him from across the street. Understanding this probably meant she was going to ask him to stop staring he darted his attention at some random building.

Then - it hit him. Literally. His body thud hard against another being. The initial slam sent him hurdling back to the cold hard concrete ground, where he lay for a minute in agony. Something pointy had jabbed him hard in the stomach. His head smacked against the pavement, now in a splitting anguish. He groaned out in pain, grumbled and help his head. A headache had erupted throughout the the back of his skull. Grunting, he looked over and what ever had knocked him down only to see the 'A' girl helping up a super old lady.

"Are you okay, Miss? You aren't hurt are you?" She help her wrinkly hands and dusted off her moo-moo, as well as picking up the cane she had dropped after her supposed fall.

"Oh, yes, thank you, dear." She croaked out as if she was on the verge of death.

Nana viewed this scene and after processing that she's the women he'd ran into, he just blurted out the first thing that had come to his head, "Oi! Watch where you're going you old hag!" He clicked his tongue and pushes himself off the ground with an unpleased huff.

The elderly woman's face turned from one of gratitude to that of pure anger and hatred. her hands slipped from the young school girls as her face contorted and snarled in the direction of Nana, "Excuse me?"

A little a taken back, he stuttered out again, "W-Watch where you're going..."

The wrinkles on her face deepened as her eyebrows furrowed. Her long slender fingers reached into her pocket and out she drew - a stick?

A little freaked out, thinking this women was possibly an escaped mental asylum patient, he stepped back. He uttered a simple 'huh?' as the woman began to chant, "If you want to act like a mutt, then maybe you should get a taste of what it's actually like, you rude boy!"

'A' took a step back as well, perhaps this was something she didn't want to get involved in. The old woman began talking in tongues. A muttering under her breath in a different language or something that didn't make any sense. She waved her sharp wand-like stick towards Nana, continuing to speak incoherently. As she continued to speak, the tip of her wand lit up. As the light grew from the small pea it began as, Nana's mouth hung wider and wider. Before he could let out the scream that was trapped in his lungs, he was engulfed in a bright burst of blinding blue light. He shielded his eyes and held up his arms to protect himself. And then - everything was black.

As soon as it began, it was over - and he was back on the ground. He had wondered how long he had been out for, it only felt like a few seconds. Judging, however, by 'A' collapsed onto the ground on her knees, eyes wide with shock and covering her mouth as if to try not to yell. He stared right back at her, wondering what had her so frightened. Trying to get up from the ground, he found it particularly hard to use his legs. He glanced back at the girl watching his every move, "What?"

"Nanashima... you... you're - a dog!"


End file.
